


Constant Questioning

by MajesticMoosin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMoosin/pseuds/MajesticMoosin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was looking forward to movie night with Cas after a long week at work. Only...Cas always has to interrupt every 5 minutes of the damn movie! Pure Destiel fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I have ever shared with the world...please be gentle. Hope you all enjoy!

It was no secret that Castiel lacked some serious knowledge in pop culture, at least to Dean's standards. The day Dean met Cas, he made a vow to educate him in the ways of pop culture, because Cas needed one _desperately_. Dean had slowly been working his way up the ladder with movies to watch with his boyfriend: The _Star Wars_  series, the _Indiana Jones_  series, the _Harry Potter_  series, and about half way through on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ on Netflix. Now? Now they were beginning on _The Lord of the Rings_.

So as they sit on Dean's beat up couch in his apartment, pizza box askew on the coffee table, Dean was looking forward to a relaxing night watching an awesome movie and cuddling with his boyfriend after a rough week of work. However, said boyfriend also had the tendency to ask questions every five minutes.

"Dean, why are these creatures so short compared to the man in the grey robes?"

"Who is that, Dean!?"

"Why do hobbits have such hairy feet?"

And after about a year of dating, Dean usually had the patience for Cas' wavering questions, but today was just not one of those nights. With Castiel in between his legs, head resting on Dean's chest, Cas sat enraptured with curious blue eyes on the screen, babbling away with his questions. Sometimes he would grab Dean's fingers as if he were a baby grasping onto their mother’s hand to get Dean’s attention.

On the screen, the moth that helped Gandalf escape Saruman's tower flittered across the screen. Dean sat tense, waiting for Cas to begin his questioning.  
"I don't understand how a moth could possibly find it's path to the top of this tower,"

"Cas..." Dean sighed

"No one is capable of catching a moth like that!"

"Cas...."

"But Dean! It's so impractical! A moth wouldn't be able to under-"

" _Cas!_ " Dean emphasized a little harsher this time.

Startled, Cas slowly turned his head to stare at Dean, the look of shock clear in his azure gaze. Dean let out a soft huff, the puff of air leaving a hot trail on Cas' face.

"Babe, I love you. I really do, but Cas you gotta lay off some of the commentary. I promise most of your questions will be answered if you just watched the movie. And then after it’s finished you can ask all the questions you want, okay?"

 Cas' eyes softened, which only confused Dean as to why his expression would change in that way. Honestly, Dean had half-expected Castiel to scowl and yell at him. But instead, Cas tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Dean's, akin to a caress. It was gentle, the taste of the meat-lover’s pizza still lingered. Once they parted, Dean frowned. 

"What was that for?"

Cas' gummy smile shown brighter than the lit TV screen in the dark of Dean's living room.

"I love you too, Dean."

Realization dawned on Dean then. Dean hadn't even realized such important words had slipped from his mouth for the first time. But to Dean's surprise, he meant every word. If it were up to Dean, he would continue meaning those words for a very long time.  
So instead of a response, he just smiled at Cas. Dean joined their lips in unison once again, with the promise of endless pizza kisses and constant movie marathoning on the horizon.


End file.
